Recess: Noir
by natesomate
Summary: Menlo must solve a murder mystery along with the help of T.J, Spinelli and Ashley A. while more people from their past keep showing up
1. Chapter 1

T.J and his friends are now 28, they've all went to college and graduated, but however Vince, Gus, Mikey and Gretchen have all moved, T.J and Spinelli still live there though, where they have become friends with Menlo, who works as a sheriff's deputy, and Ashley A. who, while still rich, hasn't taken over her father's company as her older brother Quentin has taken it over instead, same thing with the other three Ashleys and their brothers, also named Quentin, Ashleys B. and T. have moved away while Ashley Q. stayed in the same town, but however, she is nothing but a drunken shell of her former self and has been in and out of jail for the past 8 years.

T.J, Spinelli, Menlo and Ashley are having dinner together at Ashley A's house, it was only 3 stories high, but she didn't really care, as her boyfriend Menlo has moved in with her and was happy to be with someone she's been dating since 9th grade.

"So, Menlo, how's life going on as a deputy of the county" T.J asked, Menlo didn't really have much to share, given how crime-free the city and the surrounding areas were. Barring the occasional mugging and car-jacking, of course, most of the crimes in the city and county were caused by Ashley Quinlan, who often committed many crimes so she could pay off her debt because she was an addict of many, many things like drugs and alcohol, she's been in jail over 100 times during the past 8 years, she's committed Assault, Larceny, Grand Theft Auto, Driving Under The Influence, Illegal Gambling and many, many others.

"Not much, just that Ashley Q's been attempting to rob more convenience stores and mini-marts" Menlo replied, he's arrested Ashley Q. so many times, he's lost count.

"It's a shame what happened between her and Randall" Ashley A. said solemnly, Ashley Q. and Randall dated in High School and college, but something happened between them that caused Randall to move away and Ashley Q. to become addicted to drugs and Alcohol. Ashley A. knew the details but never really shared them with anyone, not even Menlo.

Spinelli sighed "When you guys stopped being mean to us and started being nice, I probably got along with Quinny the best, ironic, since i hated her more than i hated you back at Third Street Elementary and Spiro T. Agnew Middle School" Spinelli had given nicknames to the four Ashleys when they became friends with T.J's gang, Ashley A. was Ash, Ashley B. was Bop, Ashley T. was Silent T and Ashley Q. was Quinny, Ashley A. didn't mind her nickname but the other three weren't particulary fond of their nicknames.

"You know guys, did you know Me and Spin are planning on getting married" T.J said, changing the subject, Menlo and Ash dropped their jaws. Spinelii smiled happily.

"Well, congratulations" Menlo said.

T.J and Spinelli put their arms around each other and kiss.

Then the phone rings. "Hello, Menlo speaking"

"Menlo, get your ass over here, this is urgent" called a voice, it was Sheriff Rillis, Menlo's boss.

"Sorry, guys i gotta get the station, see you later honey" Menlo said as he put on his deputy jacket and kiseed Ash on the cheek before heading out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Menlo arrived at the Sheriff station, Rillis and two more deputies stood in front of the building.

"Sheriff Rillis, what's going on?" Menlo asked.

"Deputies Paul and Joe were out taking out the trash behind the building" Rillis explained.

"And when we opened the dumpster, we found a dead body" One of the other deputies said. Menlo was shaken, this is the town's first murder case since the 1930s.

"Can i see the body?" Menlo said to the Sheriff.

"Sure, it's still in the dumpster, but let me assure you, it ain't nothing nice" Rillis said.

Menlo walked behind the station and looked into the dumpster, it look familiar, _very _familiar.

It was Randall Weems.

Menlo took a couple of steps back, one of his closest friends, dead!

"You know him?" Asked Sheriff Rillis.

"This is one of my friends, we haven't talked in many years, but i've always wondered where he was during the 8 years we've haven't talked" Menlo told the Sheriff "I need to call my girlfriend and my other friends, they need to know about this"

Menlo took out his phone and called Ashley "Hey, Ash, can you put me on loudspeaker"

"Ash, Teej, Spin, i've got something to tell you, Randall is dead" Menlo said bluntly yet solemnly.

The three friends gasped, They weren't particulary close with Randall, especially since he was a rat for many of the years they've known him, but he gave it up during 11th grade and he became a friend of theirs.

"Weems! he's dead?" Spinelli asked.

"Yes, we has found in the dumpster outside the station" Menlo explained.

"You think Ashley Q. might have something to do with it?" T.j said.

"Ashley Q. is many things, but a murderer isn't one of them, at least, i hope she isn't a murderer" Ashley A. said.

"I'm going to go to her apartment, bring her in for questioning, talk to guys later" Menlo said as he hung up and went to go to Ashley Q's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley Quinlan, One of Ashley Armbruster's best friends, was sitting alone in her dimly lit apartment, surrounded by beer bottles and drug syringes, she hasn't been the same since the fall-out with her ex-boyfriend Randall Weems.

She was wearing nothing but a tank top and some boxers, she sat at her table, her hands covering her face as she cried.

She opened her drawer and pulled a revolver and put a single bullet in it, she put the gun close to her temple, but before she could fire...

"Ashley Q. it's me, Menlo" called a voice from behind the door. Ashley Q. put her gun away and sighed.

"Piss off" She yelled.

"Quinlan, it's about Randall" Menlo called out. Ashley Q. gritted her teeth, she never wanted to hear Randall's name ever again after their fallout.

"I NEVER WANT TO HEAR FROM THAT ASSHOLE AGAIN!" She yelled.

"He's dead, Ashley" Menlo solemnly said from behind the door.

Ashley Q. paused for a second, as much as she hated Randall, she never wanted him to die. "S-so what?" she stuttered, trying to hold back tears.

"Sheriff Rillis suspects you might be involved in his murder, we want you to come down to the station for questioning" Menlo told her.

Ashley Q. hesitated for a second "I'll be right out, just let me get dressed" She told Menlo. She put on a jacket, some jeans and some boots and walked out the door.

She didn't anything to Menlo, nor did Menlo say anything to her, they just got into the cruiser and drove off to the Sheriff's station.

In the interrogation room, Sheriff Rillis and Menlo were sitting on one side of the table while Quinlan was sitting on the other side.

"So, Miss Quinlan, when was the last time you ever saw Mr. Weems" Rillis asked.

"8 years ago, we haven't talked since we had our fight and he moved to the next town" Ashley Q. told the sheriff.

"Are you sure?" Rillis questioned.

"LOOK, I DIDN'T MURDER HIM, I WASN'T EVEN AWARE HE WAS IN TOWN" Quinny yelled.

"We aren't suggesting you murdered him, we're just asking you about your involvement with him" Menlo told her "Do you know anyone who hated him enough to murder him?"

"Well, when he stopped being a snitch in high school, everyone who would've murdered him back at Third Street elementary, started being his friend" Ashley Q. told the Sheriff and his deputy.

Rillis sighed "Fine, you're free to go"

"Oh no, i'm helping you guys out, just because i hated him, doesn't mean i don't want to find out who murdered him" Ashley Q. told them "In fact, i think you should called some of the people who went to school with him, maybe they might do something"

"Go back to your apartment, we'll call you if we need your help" Menlo told her.

Ashley Q. left the interrogation room. Menlo took out his phone and called Ashley A.

"Yeah, Ash, i just brought in Ashley Q. for questioning, she doesn't know anything about Randall's murder, she suggested we bring in some of our former classmates in for questioning, you still have Ashleys B and T's numbers" Menlo told Ashley A. over the phone.

"Yeah" Ashley A. responded "And i'm pretty sure T.J and Spinelli still have Vince, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus' numbers too"

"Well, call all 6 of them, we need as many answers as we can get" Menlo told his girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Menlo, Ashley A, T.J and Spinelli were sitting in T.J's living room, waiting for Gretchen, Gus, Vince, Mikey and Ashleys B and T. show to arrive. It's been years since they've seen them all in person.

"It's gonna be nice to see them all again, even if the reason they are coming isn't pleasant" Ashley A. said.

"It's rather unfortunate they're only coming back to town because i have to interview them about Randall, even though i'm sure none of them had anything to do with it" Menlo said.

Vince has gone to be a member of the NBA, he is one of the most successful players currently in the NBA.

Gretchen had won a Nobel Prize for Science, she has made at least 3 new elements.

Gus is a novelist, he has published memoirs about his time at Third Street.

Mikey is a successful stage actor, he has starred in many Broadway productions, including SpongeBob SquarePants The Musical and Cats.

Ashley B. is a Emmy winning TV writer, she has written many TV shows, including a Disney+ original series about Mr. Moseby from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and a drama series about life in early 1900s America.

Ashley T. is a successful singer, she's specialises in comedic songs.

Menlo, Ash, T.J and Spinelli hear a knock of the door.

"That must be them" T.J said excitedly.

T.J opens the door and all 6 of the people they were waiting for, are standing there.

"How did all 6 of you make it here at the same time?" Menlo asks.

"Well, we all got off of the plane at the same national airport in the next town over and we all got a ride on the bus" Gus explains.

"And we all had the same destination" Mikey said.

The 10 friends then all hugged each other and laughed.

"It's a shame about what happened to Randall" Gretchen said "I was beginning to like him when we were about to graduate from high school, but now he's gone" Vince said solemnly.

"So, how have you been?" Spinelli asked her friends.

"Everything's been good" Gretchen replied "You?"

"Well, me and T.J are engaged" Spinelli proudly announced.

"Congrats" Ashley B. said.

Then the 10 friends heard a slow clap coming from the doorway, they all turned around and saw Ashley Q.

"Hello, Gus, Mikey, Gretchen, Vince, Ashley T, Ashley B, how are all of you?" Ashley Q. sarcastically and half drunkedly said.

"What's she doing here?" Ashley B. growled.

"Heard all of you were in town, came by to see you, i didn't you to show up though" Ashley Q. said.

"You know why i'm here, i cared about Randall" Ashley B. stepped forward.

"You cared too much about me and Randall's personal lives" Ashley Q. spat.

"He loved you and then you blamed him for something that was your own fault" Ashley B. yelled.

"He should've stopped me from doing it" Ashley Q. roared

"You should've stopped it yourself, if you stopped it yourself, you two would still be together you would have a healthy, alive daughter" Ashley B. shouted.

The other people in the room beside Ashleys A and T. looked at each other, They all knew Randall and Ashley Q. broke up, but never knew the details. Ashley A. and Ashley T. looked at each other, they knew if Ashley Q. and Ashley B. were to meet again, they would get into a fight.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY MISCARRIAGE INTO THIS!" Ashley Q. yelled with the fury of a thousand suns.

"IT WAS THE REASON YOU AND RANDALL BROKE UP IN THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE!" Ashley B. yelled with the fury of ten thousand suns.

Ashley Q. then knocked Ashley B. down to the floor with a swift punch and ran out of the house.

Ashley T. helped Ashley B. up and went to the kitchen to get an ice pack.

"What was all that about?" Menlo asked.

"You see, shortly after Ashley Q. and Randall graduated, Ashley Q. got pregnant and well, she picked up a habit of smoking cigarettes, 9 months later, the baby, a girl, was born, but because of Ashley Q's smoking habit, the baby was stillborn, the smoking habit became an addiction, and when Randall told Ashley Q. to get some help, She said that he could've stopped her. The two of them broke up and never spoke to each other again. Ashley Q's never been the same since" Ashley A. explained.

"I never noticed she was pregnant?" Menlo said

"That's because she only really talked with me and the other two Ashleys during her pregnancy" Ashley A. said "That's also the reason you never saw her much after we graduated college"

"Damn" Gretchen said to herself.

Meanwhile outside of the house, a tall man with a black coat, a black hat and a black mask is standing behind a bush, spying on Menlo and Ashley A's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley Q. ran into her apartment and shut the door. She sat down at her desk and started to sob.

"I fucking hate my life" She groaned.

She remembered the day that happened 8 years ago, where she had a miscarriage and she and Randall got into a fight that led to them breaking up.

She got a call on her phone "This is Ashley Quinlan, what the fuck do you want?" she answered.

"Quinlan, this is Lawson, King Bob still hasn't got his money yet" said Lawson, the former school bully of Third Street, he has joined a Drug Empire led by Bob Kingsman, formerly King Bob of Third Street School.

"Look, Lawson, tell Bob i'll have his money by next week" Ashley Q. responded.

"He wants it, now, Quinlan"

"Look, i'm dealing with something else at the moment, i'll get it when i have the-"

"NOW MEANS NOW"

Ashley Q. hung up and frowned, first Randall has been murdered, and now King Bob wants his money. This has been a crappy couple of days for her. And her days are always crappy.

Back at The Sheriff's office, Menlo has done interviewing his friends. None of them have seen Randall for about 8 years, and his murder is the first time they've heard of him in years.

"Well, Sheriff, we got nothing" Menlo said, Sheriff Rillis sighed frustratingly, They're never going to make any progress.

"We're not going to get anything done at this rate" Rillis mumbled to himself.

"We're sorry, Sheriff Rillis" Gretchen said.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault" Rillis said "The one at fault here is the guy who murdered Randall in the first place"

"I want to catch this guy before anymore murders take place" Menlo said.

Sheriff Rillis stared at his most competent deputy "So do i, Menlo, so do i. But we need to find out who would kill him and why"

"I may know someone who might've done it"

The whole room turns around and sees Ashley Q. standing in the doorway.

"The last time Randall saw King Bob, about 7 or 8 years ago, he tattled to the police that King Bob was making drugs in his basement, Bob was locked up for 2 years and Bob proclaimed that he will get Randall for his snitching" Ashley Q. explained.

"Isn't Bob the guy who sells you his drugs and constantly sends Lawson to collect your debts?" Menlo said.

"Wow, King Bob has gone all Walter White now?" Vince said.

"There isn't enough evidence for us to arrest him, but everyone in town knows he's a drug lord" Sheriff Rillis said. Ashley B. looks at Ashley Q. "Haven't she confessed to the police that Bob is selling her the drugs?"

"Well, a vocal confession from a person who has known mental issues isn't considered proper evidence" Rillis replied.

"Well Lawson gave me a phone call about an hour ago, he threatened me like he usually does, but his voice sounded more angry than usual, Bob might know that i have some involvement in this case, and he knows that i don't have the money, but he still has Lawson threaten me to stay out of this case, just in case I find out it's him" Ashley Q. said.

"That is plausible, but I'm pretty sure King Bob would've had you killed instead of just having a goon send out a threatening phone call" Menlo said.

"I'm his number one customer, he wouldn't kill me unless he has to" Ashley Q. said.

"There's also a chance, he's sick and tired of waiting for his money" Gretchen said.

"Still, I think you should pay King Bob a visit, Menlo" Ashley A. said "He may have something to do with this"

"That's where I'm going, Come on, Sheriff" Menlo said as he and Sheriff Rillis headed out the door.

At King Bob's cabin, two guards, Bob's school advisors, Jerome and Jordan, stood near the door.

"There's a car coming forward, I think it's those cops again" Jerome said.

A cop car pulled up in front of the cabin and Menlo and Rillis popped out of it.

"We're here to see King Bob about something" Menlo said.

Jordan opened the door. "Hey boss, the cops are here to see you"

Bob sat at his table alongside Lawson, Jocko, Chewy, Buster, Chucko and Koreo.

"Hello Sheriff Rillis, Deputy Menlo" said Bob in a polite tone.

"We're here to talk to you Bob, Randall Weems has been found dead, we suspect you might've been involved with it" Menlo said.

"Why would i possibly murder someone I haven't seen for years?" Bob laughed.

"Because when he ratted you out, you said you would kill him" Menlo stated.

"I was joking, if i wanted him dead, he'd would've died when i first got out" Bob bluntly stated.

"Fine, but do you know of anyone who would've murdered Randall?" Rillis asked.

"Sorry, no" Bob shook his head "Now get out of here"

Menlo and Rillis silently left the cabin and got into their car and drove off.

"We gotta get rid of them, Boss, they nearly found evidence of our operations" Lawson said.

"Don't worry, Lawson, they'll be out of our hair soon enough" Bob evily said.


	6. Chapter 6

Menlo was dressed in a black suit, as it was Randall's funeral today. The investigation involving his death has been put on hold for the day while his family and friends go to his funeral.

"Menlo, are you ready?" Ashley A. asked, she was in a black dress.

"Yeah, Guess I am" Menlo said. he put on his tie and he and Ashley walked to their car.

At the graveyard, The two walked over to where the funeral service was being held, T.J, Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey, Gus, Ashley B. and Ashley T. were already there, also dressed in black, Sheriff Rillis was also present, even though he never really met Randall, since he became Sheriff after Randall left town.

Everyone took their sets as the Minister started reading the euology.

"Randall Leonard Weems was taken from us two weeks ago, many of his friends said, that back in elementary school, he was a snitch, but in the years between his graduation and his death, many people who called him an enemy, have called him a friend"

Menlo, T.J, The Three Ashleys, Spinelli, Gretchen, Vince, Mikey and Gus sat there listening to the euology, they were still in disbelief that Randall was dead.

"I wonder why Ashley Q didn't come?" Ashley A wondered.

"Did you really think she would show up?" Ashley B said.

"Well, not really, but still" Ashley A responded.

Finally, after the euology was finished, Randall's casket was lowered into the ground.

Menlo walked up to Randall's grieving parents, Leonard and Edith.

"Mr and Mrs. Weems, I promise you, the Sheriff's department will find the man who killed your son" Menlo told them.

"Sheriff Rillis is an incompetent nobody who couldn't solve the mystery of who stole the cookie from the cookie jar" Mr. Weems said.

"Look, Sheriff Rillis may not be the most competent Sheriff, but he is trying" Menlo assured them, The Weems looked at him with disdain, trying is not going to brick their Randy back.

"Goodbye, Deputy Menlo" Mrs. Weems said before she and Mr. Weems stomp off.

Ashley A. walks up to Menlo.

"It's okay, Menlo" She patted him on the back.

"I will bring this murderer to justice, even if I have to go against the Justice system itself to do it" Menlo vows, Ashley A. was shocked by this, as Menlo just admitted he would go against the law to catch this criminal, even though Menlo was the most law abiding citizen she knew.

Meanwhile, back at Ashley Q's apartment, she was lying down on her couch, when she got a phone call.

"Listen, Bob, I'll get you your money" She said, without knowing it wasn't Bob.

"Listen here, Quinlan" The voice said on the other side of the phone, whoever it was, it wasn't Bob or Lawson "If you don't help the cops solve the murder of Randall, I will spare you, but if you help them at all, you'll be joining him" The caller immediately hung up.

"Shit" Ashley Q. said, terrified.


End file.
